Noire vs. Genji
Sword Siblings.png|Commander Ghost DBX - Black Heart VS Genji.png|Commander Ghost (Ver. 2) Description Neptunia VS Overwatch! It's a clash of blade's as the CPU of Lastation Clashes with the Cyborg of the Shimada clan! Which Sword Wielding Sibling will walk away victorious? The Older Sister or The Younger Brother? Interlude NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX!! DBX Planeptune “Ugh! where is she?!” A girl with red eyes and black hair in twin tails said, this girl was Noire the CPU Goddess of Lastation and currently was making her way through the streets of Planeptune towards the country’s Basilicom in order to find Neptune. Noire continued to walk down the streets of Planeptune before noticing a shadow looming over and increasing in size prompting her to turn around and looked up only for her eyes to turn completely white with black circles surrounding them as she jumped back narrowly dodging three Shurikens that were now embedded into the ground where she was previously standing. (Cue 新旧弦楽器戦争 - Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!) “What the hell?!?!” Noire yelled in surprise and she looked up and saw someone standing a top of a building, the figure standing atop of a building with the figure jumping down onto the ground in a kneeling position and Noire looked at the figure to see what looked like a robot with two swords one on his back and the other on his lower back. This figure wasn’t a robot but a cyborg by the name of Genji and he stood and looked towards the CPU in front of him. “So you are the CPU of Lastation?” Genji questioned as he entered his stance and put right hand on the hilt of the Wakizashi sheathed on his lower back and raised his left hand in front of him as three Shurikens moved in between his fingers. “Honki o misete miro.” Genji Said to Noire who quickly backed up and put her hand to her side as a sword appeared in it. “A robot ninja? Alright I can handle this, hopefully it isn’t a pervert or…flamboyant…” Noire said and shuddered at the memory of Anonydeath… Neptune: Here we go!!! ^_^ “Wait…Neptune?!?!” Noire questioned as the Planeptune CPU announced the beginning of the fight however her attention was drawn to Genji throwing another set of Shuriken’s at her prompting her to raise her sword and deflect them and dodged another set thrown by the ninja. Genji charged at Noire throw another set of Shurikens at Noire who deflected again and leapt into the air drawing his wakizashi and upon descending swung it at Noire who blocked it with her sword causing their blades to lock, Genji broke the clash and swung it with Noire doing the same with her sword causing their attacks to clash with each other. Noire and Genji continued to match sword swings until Noire delivered a kick to the ninja’s chest knocking him back, Noire looks towards Genji and moved her sword behind her. “Tornado Sword!” Noire shouted as her sword into a large glowing blade that was changing colors, the CPU swung in a horizontal line prompting Genji to leap over the attack as it nearly hit him. Noire’s sword turned back to normal and Genji dashed forward with his blade drawn dashing past Noire and slashing the CPU much to her surprise, Genji came to a stop and turned back towards Noire delivering multiple swings from his wakizashi that the CPU was barely able respond to the attacks before delivering a kick to the CPUs stomach knocking the wind out of her and knocking her back against a wall. Noire looked forward and quickly ducked as Genji closed the distance between them thrusting his wakizashi forward and stabbing it into the wall, Noire swung her sword causing the ninja to let go of his blade and jump back avoiding the strike throwing another set of shuriken at her to which she dodged again. Genji continued to throw one set of shuriken after another to which Noire either dodged or blocked with her sword throwing three shurikens in a widespread prompting Noire to deflect one of them as the other two missed her entirely much to her confusion. “Uh…what was the point of…?” Noire questioned but was met with Genji punching her hard in the face and swiftly grabbed the CPU by her arm lifting her over his shoulder and tossing her towards what looked like a book store and crashed through the window and into a random bookshelf where a girl with black hair wearing what looked like a Jersey was sitting at the counter. “Hello there! Would you like a copy of the banned doujin about Lady Neptune and Lady Noire?” The girl asked in a rather excited tone prompting Noire to stare at the girl in complete and utter shock with a flustered look on her face. “WHAT?!?!?!” Noire practically screamed and the girl looked at Noire in surprise. “Oh my! Lady Noire, I didn’t know you supported the ship!” The girl said rather excitedly and Noire shook her head rather fast trying to erase the heat rising to her face. “I DON’T!!!” She Said. Ghost: Sure you don’t… Ruby: She supports it what can we say? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ “Quiet, you two!” Noire yelled at Ghost and Ruby as she ran out the bookstore through the window she came from and saw Genji waiting for her having retrieved his wakizashi and Noire readied her sword. (Cue Jungle Outpost - Final Round (Equator Line 2nd) - Tekken 7) “Kono te no ka?” Genji said and Noire growled in anger as she charged at the cyborg with Genji doing the same charging at the CPU however just when they were about to reach each other, Noire leapt into the air much to Genji’s surprise. “I’ll slice you up!” Noire yelled as her sword began glowing with a purple energy and she swung it downward towards Genji launching a shockwave at the Ninja who quickly moved out of the way as it hit the ground causing a slash line to erupt along the way, Noire landed back on the ground and dodged another set of shurikens thrown by Genji who dashed past her in an attempt to slash her again but the CPU quickly blocked attack albeit barely. Genji sheathed his Wakizashi and reached behind him for the blade on his back grabbing it’s hilt and began unsheathing it. “Ryūjin no ken o kurae!” Genji yelled as unsheathed his DragonBlade his visor glowing green and as small green dragon appearing around before disappearing, the ninja dashed towards Noire who quickly raised her own sword to block the attack only to be knocked back by the blow as their blades locked. “Shi no ni yoi ka? Yoshi, Itsu demo koi!” ''Genji shouted as he swung his blade again with Noire unable to block and taking the hit directly, Genji continued delivering multiple swings of his sword to the CPU before delivered and upward kick to Noire knocking her into the air. “Volcanic Dive!” Noire said as she reached Genji who leapt back out of the way as she swung her sword at the ground causing an explosion of fire to erupt where she had struck, the flames dispersed and Noire looked around only to be slashed by Genji as he dashed past her again however Genji ran towards her darting past her twice before stopping in front of her with his back turned towards the CPU. Noire looked down and her eyes widened at the sight of an “X” made of green sword slashes that were glowing, she looked towards Genji who kept his DragonBlade drawn. “I was hoping for a challenge.” He said as she spun the DragonBlade in his hand and sheathed the blade causing the “X” to explode sending Noire crashing into a wall, Genji began walking away from his the battle field. However unknowing to him, Noire fell to the ground and slowly stood up with her hand held out and a small object in it before a bright light emitted from it. Genji noticed the light and stopped walking unsheathed his DragonBlade again. “I’ll show you the power of a goddess!” A new voice said prompting Genji to turn around and quickly raise his sword as a much large sword struck it knocking him back, Genji looked towards his attacker and saw a girl in a black outfit with white hair and blue eyes carrying a large glowing sword. This was Noire who was now in her HDD Form…Black Heart. “So this is your true form?” Genji questioned and resumed his stance as Black Heart raised her weapon and entered her own fighting stance. ''“Kakugo.” Genji said as charged forward with his DragonBlade ready and Black Heart did the same and flew forward with her Long Sword ready. Genji dashed forward with the DragonBlade and swung it at Black Heart however the CPU raised her sword and blocked the attack with her sword. Before Genji could try anything Black Heart delivered a well placed kick too Genji’s face knocking him away and the CPU smirked as she quickly spun readied her sword. “Lace Ribbon Dance!” Noire spun around swinging her sword and delivered a powerful slash to Genji violently bisecting him, Genji’s two halves fell down onto the ground and Black Heart simply smirked. “Don’t mess with a CPU!” Black Heart said. DBX Next Time on DBX! Noire: Uh...That was a little Anti-Climactic don't you think? O_O Ghost: I ran out of steam and I didn't know how to make the fight any longer... Neptune: Nah, you're just lazy. ^_^ Ghost: Why you! Neptune: (Running) NEPPPPUUUUUUUUU!! Noire: Well um....Check out the Next Time as The Child Of Destiny, Jin Kazama takes on The Grim Reaper, Ragna The Bloodedge in this rage fueled battle! Even though it's already being worked on by Ghost which is why this fight with me is so Anti-Climactic.... Who are you rooting for? Noire Genji Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed DBX Category:Sword Duel Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music